The present invention relates to printable blank sheets for running through a printer, and in particular, to printable blank sheets that are capable of being formed into custom three-dimensional structures.
Custom print materials have become a common way for businesses to market themselves. Custom print materials that are typically used in advertising include two-dimensional products like postcards, flyers and door hangers, as well as three-dimensional products like golf ball boxes, candy boxes and pop-up calendars. Typically, custom print materials are sent to print shops that specialize in preparing custom print materials, as the materials have had to be printed and assembled by specialized machines. As a result, having custom print materials made can be costly and time-consuming.
Some printable blank templates are currently available for creating custom print three-dimensional materials without having to send them to print shops. These templates are die-cut with perforations and scored lines. The perforations surround the desired shape of the object and the scored lines indicate where the object should be folded to create a three-dimensional structure. The drawback to the currently available die-cut templates is that it is hard to detach the desired object from the excess sheet. It is difficult to fold the templates along the perforations due to the irregular placement of the perforations, thus the perforations are not weakened before they are torn apart. Trying to separate the perforated lines before weakening them often causes tearing of the object, which affects the strength and image of the resulting three-dimensional structure.